red moon
by aleerasuru
Summary: a female named tohru not from fruits basket is greated by he night time love horrible at summarys


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or I would be in this fic not Tohru** RED MOON

Tohru knew he was coming he always did when the moon was such a beautiful blood red as it was tonight. The one man who with just a touch could set her blood on fire yet chill her to the very bone he could sent waves of anticipation down her spine with just a simple look but make her fear for her very life at the same time. Just as she knew he was coming she also new that she could not fool herself into believing that this was anything more than just a contract of convenience she knew that those rare moment when he was gentle he was just laughing at her knowing that it hurt her very heart. Yet she allowed it to continue knowing that she couldn't turn him away even if she wanted to he had given her every opportunity but she could never do it.

Tohru sighed thinking that maybe tonight he wasn't going to come knowing she should feel relief that he had finally tired of her but for some reason she couldn't get herself to feel anything but a overwhelming since of disappointment. She turned and went to her front door checking quickly to make sure that the door was closed before checking the few windows in her little apartment before going into her room and changing quickly into her pajamas that consisted of red and black underwear and bra. As she walked to her bed and pulled the covers back her bedroom door closed quietly and her lamp by her bed flickered off 'your late' she thought to her self.

'are you mad at me' he asked her in her mind.

'even if I was I never seem to be able to stay mad at you for long no matter how hard I try' she replied knowing it to be true.

She heard him give a small chuckle but choose to ignore it as he came behind her bringing his hand around her waist and running his left hand up her abdomen pressing his nails down just enough to let little tear drops of blood bead up at the surface of her skin. Tohru groaned mentally damning her masochistic tendencies.

He pushed her roughly up against the wall of her room but not hard enough to hurt her even though she might like it. He leaned his body in his now bare chest pressed up against her half way naked body bringing his hand around to cup her mound threw her already wet underwear and he chuckled again leaning down and nipping her ear . He continued his nips until he reached the joint where the shoulder met the neck and the blood pumped the furiously under her skin causing him to shudder in anticipation a he felt his fangs lengthen just at the thought of sinking them into her neck and having her exquisite crimson nectar flowing down his throught to his long dead heart. He released a deep throughty moan.

Tohru listened as he moaned the sound sending tingling sensations all the way to where she was already wet with need. She felt her underwear ripped for he most private area the protests dieing in her throught about yet another pair of ruined underwear as he trust two fingers inter and started pumping the into her quickly the friction ripping yet another moan from her. She felt her self ripped from the wall his hands never leaving her as she was trust onto the bed just as he added a third finger. She reached her hands up with the intend to curl her fingers in his raven locks but her plan was foiled when he grasped her wrist in both hands holding them above her head.

'your not playing fair' she thought incapable of understandable speech at this time.

"who ever said I play fair onigirl" he said his deep baritone sending shivers down her spine with the promise it gives.

He removed hi fingers from her nether lips with a wet pop of sorts bringing his fingers up in front of him as if inspecting the wet substance that now covered them only putting them in his lip and quite literally finger fucking his mouth with them until the juices where gone from them tohrus eyes widening as she watched him biting her lip to hold in a groan. He put his hand on the other side of her his other one still occupied with holding her wrist and brought his face down to the area his fingers had just recently vacated waiting till Tohru locked eyes with him before he let his unnaturally long tongue slip from his perfect lips and taking a long swipe right down the crease tasting her juices once again.

"FUCK" she groan as he continued lavishing her virgina paying special attention to a small bundle of nerves near the top that made her toes curl every time his evil tongue touched it. "….PLEASE" she moaned making him chuckle the vibration itself almost sending her over the edge .

"please what " he said . Tohru could practically feel him smirking.

"please just….JUST FUCK ME _**OMG**_" she practically screamed but just as soon regretted it as he lifted his head to stare at her as if considering something seriously before his trade mark smirk was back in place. And he replied with a simple "not yet" . Tohru moaned her voice cutting out right in the middle as he shoved tree fingers in right to the knuckle sending her over the edge for her first orgasm of the night. Even with the restraint her muscles put on his finger sending tingle pleasure pulses to his loins and he imagined being sheathed in side this heavenly warm tightness but he resisted continuing pumping his fingers in an out of her at a awkward pace.

He leaned his head down to her ear whispering so lightly she could hardly hear it _**'You are mine'**_ before sinking his teeth deep with in her neck causing her to orgasm again an harder.

This continued until Tohru felt her self literally pass out from exashtion welcoming the darkness with anger knowing he wouldn't be there when she woke up

……………………&hell ip;………... ...

Tohru woke up just as she knew she would alone but unlike the times before he had left her something on her nightstand beside her door. Taking the covers with her she walked to the night stand picking up the long stemmed red rose admiring its beauty he inspection of the flower was cut short when she looked down to find a small card there where the rose a been moments before picking it up with her other hand and reading three word that caused her to shiver in anticipation _**'Come to me'**_ written neatly on it. She turned the card over and read the address with surprise on the other side for none other than the _**Hellsing Agency**_ and a name written on the bottom in bold letters _**'Alucard'**_

_**Fin **_


End file.
